The Hogwarts Games
by Wetstar
Summary: Characters from the Hunger Games and Hunger Games fanfictions are invading Hogwarts. Crystal and Splendor struggle with having their best friend be in a rival house, Maria and Zander are caught in the middle of a twin pranking war, and what's this rumour about Professor Keller and Professor Sulley being in a broom closet together? Things are about to get insane...
1. Prologue

** Hey! So this story is based off a topic on my roleplay forum! Here's the link to the forum: forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/125204/ and the topic's called The Hogwarts Games. I don't own all these characters. Here's who does, and the stories they're from:**

**Marvel Ryans, Cato Bailor, Marina, Crucius, Medea Finch("Foxface"), Prof. Mags Silverstern, Prof. Enobaria Sang: They all obviously belong to Suzanne Collins, and are from The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. **

**Margaret Carr, Rufus, Julius Saunders, Alder Zane, Cae Ellison, Delta Saunders, Splendor Laureate, Garnet Sulley, Sheen Keller, Hyaline Maddeson: They belong to Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful. They appear in her stories: The Highlights, The Victor From Twelve, Inevitable, and Note To Self.**

**Arianna Cresta, Caspian Hudson, Ava Cresta, Ester Kohl, Superior Hudson, Antigone, Prof. Marissa Swan: They belong to HogwartsDreamer113. They appear in her story Wipe Away The Tears. **

**Jennalee Day: She belongs to Ecargnotrom. She appears in her story The Blood Games.**

**Orion Westun, Jewel Ecshawn, Ruby Oryne, Sapphire Jenkin, Zander Feren, Crystal Ryans, Light Ecshawn, Maria Feren, Reilly Heven, Ash Feren, Baron Ross, Olivia Bon, Prof. Gem Callows: They belong to me. They appear in my stories: The Boy From District One, At Second Glance, This Is War, and a future story called Through Her Eyes. **

**And those are the characters that will be appearing through the story. And now, a quick taste of this story before I go. Sort of a trailer of sorts.**

The older students who had already been to Hogwarts in previous years filed into the Great Hall and took their seats. Marvel, Orion, Jewel, Cato and Margaret all took their usual seats together at the Gryffindor table. Jewel and Orion both wear shining Head badges, having been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Jewel and Marvel are both keeping an eye out for their sisters, who are both going to be sorted this year. Margaret turns to Marvel.

"Think Crystal's going to be sorted into Gryffindor with you?"

Marvel shrugs, uncertain. "Maybe. She might be a Hufflepuff though..."

"I dunno. She could be either. It's hard to tell what the hat's going to say."

"Yeah..."

At this point, the new first years are herded into the Great Hall, and the two seventh years' conversation is quieted.


	2. Sorting

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! They made my day :) **

Splendor shakes his wet bangs out of his eyes. Beside him, Crystal giggles and says "I _swear _I didn't push you!" referencing his fall out of their boat into the lake earlier that night.

"I believe you! I think..."

Crystal grins. "Where do you think you'll go?"

"I don't know..."

"You'll find out soon!"

At the front of the Great Hall, Crystal's mother, Professor Callows, puts a worn-out hat on a wooden stool. Everyone falls silent. Professor Callows explains that they put the hat on and it will tell them what house they belong in. She then pulls a list from her robes and begins reading off names. Eventually she gets to:

"Ecshawn, Light!"

Light tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and walks to the stool. There's a moment of silence, where everyone in the Great Hall is silent.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jewel grins and cheers, glad her sister was sorted into the same house as her. Light runs over and takes a seat next to her.

"Feren, Ash!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Ash takes off the hat and heads over to the Hufflepuff table, where his older sister Maria and his cousin Reilly are cheering. Over at the Gryffindor table, Zander claps quietly for his little brother.

"Laureate, Splendor!"

"Good luck." Crystal says quietly, hoping to reassure her best friend.

"Thanks." Splendor whispers back, terrified, before walking up towards the hat.

To him it seems to be years that he sat there, with his fingers crossed, before the hat finally shouts out "SLYTHERIN!"

Splendor's surprised, but he still walks towards the Slytherin table. On his way there, he glances back over at Crystal, who looks like she's trying to figure out why her friend was put in Slytherin.

"Ryans, Crystal!"

Crystal walks up to the hat and puts it on. It takes forever debating, before it finally yells "GRYFFINDOR!"

She takes the hat off, jumps down from the stool and heads towards her grinning brother at the Gryffindor table. Over at the Slytherin table, Splendor starts clapping, but stops after a few dirty looks from the other Slytherins. A second year leans over though and says "It's okay, kid." while a seventh year wearing a prefect badge says "Calm down guys, she's obviously his friend."

One of the seventh year's friend's seems to have an argument for her, making her turn away from him, but the second year's attention remains on him. "Splendor Laureate, right?"

Splendor nods. "Yeah."

"Delta Saunders, half-blood. I'm a second year."

Splendor nods slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Back at the Gryffindor table, Crystal glances up at Marvel. "When does the food get here?"

He laughs. "Soon little sis, soon."

"Congrats Crys!" Margaret says.

Crystal grins. "Thanks!"

A second year smiles at Crystal. "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"I'm Rufus."

"I'm Crystal. Most people call me Crys."

"Cool!"

"Thanks!"

Light joins the conversation. "And I'm Light!"

Rufus grins. "Hi, I'm Rufus!"

At the front of the Great Hall, Professor Silverstern stands up. Somehow, she manages to make herself heard over all the noise. "Welcome back students!" Everyone falls silent. Professor Silverstern gives her usual speech about rules, after which she says, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Crystal grins. "Food!" She fills her plate and starts eating, as Light laughs at her friend.

Rufus smiles at the first year girls. "Did you two grow up together?"

Crystal glares at him. "Eating. Shh!"

Light rolls her eyes, and responds to Rufus. "Yeah, we're from the same town. We lived near each other."

"Oh, cool. I'm from the next town over."

"Really? That's cool!"

The two of them smile at each other, then return to eating.

Things aren't faring as well over at the Slytherin table. Superior stares at the Hufflepuff table, absentmindedly watching Julius Saunders, who pays no attention to her, just keeps eating. Her friend Antigone gives her a dirty look. "Superior... Why on _earth _are you staring at that mudblood, Saunders?"

This statement angers Delta. "That's my cousin you jerk!"

Antigone sneers at her. "So? Still a mudblood. And you, a half blood? You're not much better."

"Leave her alone, Antigone," Superior says, getting tired of her friend always picking fights.

Delta and Antigone ignore her though. "Shut up!"

Antigone glares at Delta. "Why don't you? Listen to your superiors!"

They continue to bicker.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Caspian turns to Zander. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty awesome. How about your's?"

"Terrible. My parents favoured Superior as always. " Caspian imitates his father's voice. "Why can't you be more like your sister? A responsible pureblood. A _Slytherin._ Someone who knows their place in society." He goes back to his normal voice. "Ha! Sue's not even _that _bad. She just fakes it. Or most of it..."

Zander laughs. "Nice imitation! But that really sucks! Man, my parents are going to have a fit when they find out Ash was put in Hufflepuff! I'm the only one in my family not put there!"

"At least the rest of your family haven't been Slytherins for ages."

"A very good point." Zander grabs an apple and grins. "Antigone this time?"

"Who else? Ugh, why is my sister friends with that bitch?"

"Because her head makes a very satisfying 'thunk' noise," Zander says, before chucking the apple at Antigone's head.

Antigone, who was in the middle of arguing with Delta, whips around, looking remarkably dragon like. Delta and Caspian both burst into laughter, and Zander grins. Antigone glares at him, before turning to Superior. "Tell your brother and his little friend to stop messing around."

"Why? There's no proof they did it."

Zander smirks and Antigone scowls, before going back to eating.

At the Hufflepuff table, Reilly nudges his cousin Maria with his elbow. "Looks like the Slytherins are already fighting!"

Maria glances over at the Slytherins and laughs quietly. The Slytherins also seem to of caught the attention of another Hufflepuff, a fifth year boy with dark hair. Maria looks at him. "They've lost it."

The boy smiles. Maria holds out her hand to shake his. "I'm Maria Feren."

"Alder Zane," the boy says, shaking her hand.

Maria gasps, and pulls her hand away as soon as his hand touches hers. Alder, confused, decides that it was something he did, and stares down at his plate. Maria looks embarrassed. "S-sorry..."

Alder shakes his head. Maria looks confused. "What?"

He shrugs. Even more embarrassed and confused than before, she stumbles over her words. "O-okay..."

Alder continues to stare down at his plate. Maria tries to work up the courage that her twin was lucky enough to inherit, and quickly says, "Youalright?"

Alder looks up and nods quickly. Maria gives him a hesitant nod. "O-okay..."

After another quick nod, they both return to their food.

At the Ravenclaw table, Olivia pokes Cae with her spoon. He turns his head, blinking blind eyes at her. "Yes?"

"You're prefect, right?"

"Yes."

"The first years are ready to go."

Cae nods. "Got it."

At each table, the prefects go along the table, collecting all the first years. Superior leads Splendor and the others down towards the dungeons. "To get into the common room, you need a password. The password currently is Mercury, but it changes, so be alert."

Splendor follows her into the common room. "Whoa... Are we under the lake?!"

Superior shrugs. "That's the way Salazar Slytherin liked it. We're in the dungeons."

Splendor looks out the window. "Wicked."

Superior smiles at him. "By the way... Don't feel bad about your friend being in Gryffindor and you in Slytherin. My brother's a Gryffindor, and there's no reason a Gryffindor and Slytherin can't be friends."

Splendor nods. "Okay."

"Anymore questions, just ask me or any of the other prefects, alright?"

Splendor nods again. "Alright."

Jewel explains the setup of the common room to the Gryffindor first years. "So, girls are to the right, boys are to the left. Any other questions just-"

She's interrupted by Orion, who has been tied up and is being levitated up to the dorms by Caspian and Zander. "Ecshawn! Help!"

Jewel sighs. "That would be our Head Boy. I'll be back in a minute." She heads up the staircase after Orion and the third years.


	3. The Great Kidnapping

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I appreciate them!**

Zander laughs at Orion. "And now for the gag so your girlfriend can't find you!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Orion yells, before muttering, "Yet..."

"But you want her to be!" Caspian says. "Just admit it!"

Orion scowls at Caspian. "If I could reach my wand, I would hex you."

Caspian laughs. "What a good Head Boy you are! Hexing third years!"

"What an excellent third year you are! Tying up the Head Boy!" Orion says sarcastically.

Caspian shrugs and grins. Orion scowls, then says "Well? Are you going to let me go?"

Caspian looks over at Zander. "I don't know... Are we?"

Zander grins. "Not until he admits it!'

Orion looks horrified. "What?!"

Zander sits on Orion's stomach, making the older boy grunt from his weight. "C'mon pretty boy! Admit you like her!"

"Or else what?" Orion asks, narrowing his eyes at the grinning boy.

Caspian frowns, trying to narrow down the multiple things they could do to the Head Boy. Zander, being less of a thinker than his best friend, says "Or... Um... We'll never let you go?"

Caspian nods quickly. "Yeah!"

Orion swallows hard, trying to think of something to say that will make sense. "So you'll just leave me here? Because you have some weird idea that I like her?"

"It's not a weird idea! It's the truth!" Caspian says. And it was. He hadn't been blind to the looks the boy had been giving his fellow Head for the past few years.

Orion's ears quickly go red. "Says who?"

"Says your red ears."

"What red ears?" Orion lies, knowing full well that his ears are bright red.

Rufus walks in. "Hey, guys what-" He notices the tied up Head Boy with Zander on his stomach, and a grinning Caspian. "What are you doing?"

Caspian grins at him. "Tormenting the Head Boy! Want to help?" He turns back to Orion. "Yours."

"They're not red!" Orion says, hoping the third years will just give up eventually.

Rufus grins. "Sure!"

Caspian grins at Rufus, before looking back at Orion. "They are too!"

"Fine!" Orion sighs. He's finally figured out that the third years aren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Caspian's grin widens. "So you admit you fancy her?"

"Fine!"

Jewel appears in the doorway of the third year's dorm. "That's where you took him!"

Caspian grins at the Heads, pleased that Jewel's arrived just in time for Orion to confess to her. Jewel grins back at him. "Going to let him go?"

Zander gets off Orion's stomach, an evil grin spreading across his face. "He's got something important to say first!"

"Oh no you don't!" Orion says, realizing immediately what Zander wanted him to say.

Rufus grins, and Caspian laughs. "Then we won't let you go!"

"Evil children..." Orion mutters.

"Say it!" Caspian demands.

Orion smirks at him, before looking Jewel straight in the eyes and seriously saying, "I'm gay."

Caspian stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Who do you fancy? Ryans?"

Rufus cracks up as well, and Orion shrugs as best he can while tied up. Caspian doubles up, unable to stop laughing. "Untie me now?" Orion asks.

Caspian stops laughing for a moment, looking over at Zander. "Think we've had enough entertainment?"

Zander laughs. "Yeah, just about!"

"Alright!" Caspian unties Orion, who scowls at the two third years and Rufus.

"Thank you. Not." He looks at Jewel. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Let's go." She heads back down towards the common room, Orion right behind her.

"So why didn't you tell us before?" Jewel asks Orion on their way down.

"I'm not actually gay. I just said that so they'd let me go."

"Oh? And what were you supposed to say?"

Orion avoids her eyes. "Nothing. It's not important, anyways."

Jewel frowns. Something was wrong with her friend, but she couldn't figure out what. "Okay, if you say so..."

The rest of their trip down to the common room is spent in silence, neither Head knowing what to say to the other.

**Spoilers for next chapter: Marvel has a present for Margaret, and the third years go out hunting for Peeves. **


End file.
